


A Text Never Sent

by CreativeBlockage



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeBlockage/pseuds/CreativeBlockage
Summary: Camilla feels guilty for sending her daughter away.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	A Text Never Sent

I know this camp wasn't your idea of a fun summer. There's probably a part of you that resents me for sending you there. But believe me when I say that I'm doing this for your own good. I'm not just talking about getting your head out of the clouds. I love your creativity. I think it can take you places. But it taking you places is exactly what I'm worried about.  
  
Another world exists out there. I went there when I was a kid, just a few years older than you. You may think I'm crazy, but the Boiling Isles was where I spent a few years of my life. You would love it. It revolves around magic and witches and all of the things you'd go crazy for. I'll tell you about it once you get home- there's too much to say in texts.

  
I know how wonderful it sounds. Trust me, I thought it was too. It was beyond anything I could ever dream up, and believe it or not, I had a pretty active imagination when I was young. But for all its wonders, there was danger. You may think I'm referring to the magic, but I'm not. When I left, something was brewing. Something big. Something that I don't completely understand myself. Wherever I had been, I doubt it exists in the same way now.   
  
I didn't want to tell you this in fear that you'd ignore my warnings. I wouldn't blame you. But I just want you to know that I love you, and I'm always looking out for you. You may hate me for sending you to this camp, but I hope you can learn from it, and I hope you're as happy as you tell me you are. I miss you so much, and

* * *

  
  
Camilla watched as the words she'd spent the past fifteen minutes writing disappeared with a press of the backspace button. It was for her own good that she didn't know. A world run by Belos was likely not one worth staying in for long, especially when Luz was exactly the kind of person he was afraid of. She knew he had been looking for her. The last thing she wanted was for her daughter to get caught in the crossfire, so sending her to a camp far away from here was the smartest thing to do. One day, she would tell her everything. Best not to tempt her the idea of magic now.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm considering writing about Camilla's time in the Boiling Isles, but I'm not sure. I know other people have had this idea before, but I absolutely love the concept of it. If anyone wants that, let me know in the comments!


End file.
